1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers repeatedly used for transportation of products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided a transportation container of the above-mentioned type made of plastic and having side walls inclined downwardly inward so that a cross-sectional area of a body is gradually decreased from an open upper end to a bottom of the body. When not used for the product transportation, a number of the containers are fitted into one another to be laid one upon another while prevented from becoming bulky.
In use for the product transportation, products are accommodated into the container and a lid is then put onto the open upper end of the container. The containers are then laid one upon another. Since the lid and container are discrete from each other, the lid is prone to be lost. When the lid is lost, the container cannot be laid upon another during transportation.
Furthermore, since the side walls of the prior-art container are inclined downwardly inward, the containers can be laid one upon another without becoming bulky. However, when a large number of containers are fitted with one another to be laid one upon another, the containers cling to one another due to self-weight. As a result, the containers are not easily separated from one another.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a transportation container which can be laid on another container to be stowed away or kept in safety when not used for transportation and can be laid on another container without a lid while containing products therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide a transportation container which can easily be detached from another container even when a large number of containers are laid one upon another.
Further another object of the invention is to provide a transportation container which has a sufficient durability to be used repeatedly.
The present invention provides comprising a body having a plurality of side walls, a bottom and an open upper end with two pairs of corners. The side walls are inclined downwardly inward so that a cross-sectional area of the body is gradually decreased from the upper end to the bottom of the body. A pair of handles are mounted on the body so as to be rotated inside or outside the body and including grip portions having both ends respectively. A pair of arms are formed on the respective ends of each grip portion of each handle. Each arm has a distal end mounted on an outer face of one of the side walls of the body so that each handle is rotated inside or outside the body. A pair of engaging portions are formed on an interface between each grip portion and the corresponding arm. Each engaging portion engages the upper end of the body and each grip portion extending across the open upper end of the body and being located lower than an upper end of the side wall when each handle is rotated inside the body. Each engaging portion disengages from the upper end of the body and each grip portion is rotated outside the body when the handle is rotated outside the body.
According to the above-described construction, the arms of each handle are mounted on the outer faces of the side walls of the body. When each handle is rotated outside the body, one container can be fitted into another container to be laid upon another. Consequently, since the containers are laid one upon another to be kept in safekeeping when not used for transportation, a space required for safekeeping can be saved.
When products are put into the containers, each handle is rotated inward so that each engaging portion engages the upper end of the side wall of the body. As a result, since the grip portion of each handle extends across the open upper end of the body, the bottom of one container is placed on the grip portions of another container, whereby the containers can be laid one upon another. Further, each grip portion is located lower than the upper end of the body when each engaging portion has engaged the upper end of the body. Accordingly, the bottom of the container laid upon another container is fitted into the interior of the lower container. Consequently, even if the containers are slid more or less during transportation, the bottom of the upper container strikes against the inside of the upper end of the body such that the containers are prevented from falling down.
In a preferred form, the transportation container further comprises a stopper protruding from an upper outer face of one of the side walls of the body. In this construction, when the body of one transportation container is fitted into the body of another transportation container so that the containers are laid one upon the other, the stopper of said other container strikes against an upper end of one of the side walls of said one container such that a space is defined between the underside of said one container and the bottom of said another container. When one container is fitted into another container to be laid upon the latter, a space is defined between the bottoms of the containers laid one upon another. Consequently, the containers can be prevented from clinging to one another, whereupon the containers are not easily separated from one another.
In another preferred form, each arm includes a stepped portion dividing each arm into an upper half portion and a lower half portion both extending lengthwise with respect to each arm, and the lower half portion of each arm of one container is placed inside the upper half portion of each arm of another container when said one container is fitted with said another container to be laid upon said another container. When one container is fitted with another container thereby to be laid upon another, the lower half portion of each arm of one container is fitted in the upper half portion of each arm of another container, so that the arms are partially overlapped. Consequently, since the dimension of a protruding portion of each arm or grip portion is reduced, a space used for safekeeping of the container can be reduced.
In further another preferred form, each grip portion has a generally square section. Consequently, since the bottom of one container is stably laid on the grip portions of another container, the containers can easily be laid one upon another.
In further another preferred form, the body has at least one corner. In this construction, the container further comprises a generally L-shaped bracket secured to an outer face of the corner of the body, the stopper being formed integrally on the bracket. Since the corner of the body is reinforced by the bracket, the container is hard to deform due to the self weight when products are accommodated therein and the container can repeatedly be used.